


Fever Pitch

by theloststarphounix



Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bunnicula tries, Chester cries, Dark, Love Potion/Spell, Love Spell, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Violence, and random monsters, counter potion, counter spell, he's cool I guess, ones name is Jimmy, passion spell, updated tags, we getting into magic yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloststarphounix/pseuds/theloststarphounix
Summary: Bunnicula eats a passion fruit for the first time. However much like the other things he eats, this fruit gives him a strange side effect . . .He's put under a love trance, causing him to fall in love with the first person he sees for the next 24 hours. Of course, that person is Chester. Because of course it is.The plan is simple: distract Bunnicula long enough for the passion fruit to leave his system. But neither mortal pets are quite prepared for an immortal rabbit whose already low impulse control suddenly gets thrown out the window.
Relationships: Bunnicula/Chester (Bunnicula)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ....I don't have any words.
> 
> I'm a bit ashamed right now, ngl. But it is what it is. I don't write fanfic for months, keep losing inspiration for some startups...and I literally waste days on this. A whole week actually. I had wanted to just post it all complete, but this has gotten longer and is currently over 18000 words and we're not at the end yet. So This is part one and when I'm FINALLY done part two will be up. Hopefully it won't take too long since I have it almost wrapped up. Hopefully...
> 
> I don't even know anymore.
> 
> So have this thing that plot goblins demanded of me for a show I didn't watch until very recently because of fanart.
> 
> Welp! Let's get this going. But first, credit where its due!
> 
> The inspiration for this comes from 8_bit_britt from both her 'Passion Fruit Panic' art piece AND her Dracula fanvid on youtube. Both will be linked below the fic.
> 
> Also, this was going to be a silly romance fic, with hijinks and romeo Bunnicula and a swooning but trying to be a strong indepent cat Chester.
> 
> Keyword: Was.
> 
> It's not now.
> 
> So yeah...enjoy.
> 
> Warning! If I accidently make cannon mistakes or make a character OOC, I'm sorry. I haven't watched ALL the episodes - only a few.

It was strange how quickly his life has become, well, **_this_ **. Less than a year in their new home in New Orleans, and his whole life was flipped upside down and turned inside out.

His life has become the damn Haunted Mansion.

Chester was curled up in his favorite chair in the study, his wide eyes shifting back and forth as he wearily looked around. Despite the seemingly relaxed position, he was on high alert; claws digging into the plush upholstery and his swishing tail more puffed up than usual. Looking over at the corner of the room, the cat frowned disapprovingly at the charred remains of yet another malevolent creature of the week.

That made it the second one in less than a _day_. It was getting to the point that a cat couldn't go in his litter box in peace.

Harold was busy trying to...do something with the remains. It looked like he was trying to tear one of its many limbs off, but had somehow got distracted and started chewing on one like it was a bone. Chester winced in disgust.

"Hey Chester! Can you give me a hand with this?" Harold asked, poking the smoking body with interest. "Boy, it was a good thing Bunnicula was here to stop this thing from eating you. Huh, Chester?"

Scowling in detest, the Siamese slowly stood up and lept from the chair. He looked over to the small loveseat in the room to see the supernatural rabbit in question, seemingly unaware of the study's other occupants. He was too engrossed in his drawing to pay any real attention to them. The fact they were so easily overlooked made the cat's scowl darken.

"Oh? You mean the cat eating monster that _he_ invited into our home!?" Chester pointed one claw at the rabbit who giggled in glee as he continued to scribble on the paper. "And then hide in my study- in my **_private drawer_ ** !?! You want **_me_ ** to be grateful to the little menace **_who caused this_ **!?"

Harold blinked. "I mean...yeah. It's the polite thing to do, Chester." The dog shrugged as if that made perfect sense before going back to chewing on the charred black limb, slobber dripping from his maw.

Chester gaped at the hound, indignation mixing with his anger. He glared at the vampire rabbit, who was suddenly looking over at him with a manic grin splitting his face. Sputtering in anger, the cat crossed his arms over his chest and snarled.

"Don't expect anything from me, you little parasite."

Bunnicula just chuckled, laughter in his voice as he rapidly chattered to the angry cat. Harold paused in his slobbering yet again as the vampire talked.

"He said that he has no idea who this guy is. Apparently, Bunnicula thought he was some guy named Jimmy who promised to stop by, but it wasn't him. Happens all the time. No harm done."

Chester reeled back, tail puffing up even more. He looked from the dog to the vampire, who had gone back to drawing and threw his hands in the air. "No harm done?! Are you crazy?! I almost got **_eaten_ **!"

"Yeah and Bunnicula rescued you. See? It's all good."

"No it's **_not_ **, Harold!" Harold winced at his friend's high pitch scream, rubbing an ear as the cat pulled at his ears. "How can you say that like it suddenly makes all this-"

Bunnicula chartered excitedly as he flew over to the two mortals, his finished masterpiece clutched in his paws. Hovering in front of the cat, the vampire presented his drawing with a proud air around him. Shocked at having his rant interrupted, Chester glared at the rabbit as he snatched the drawing out of his paws. It only made the rabbit giggle and chatter in glee.

Looking at the piece of paper, Chester felt a growl start in his chest. It was a set of drawings - one of what was most certainly him, cowering in fear as several monsters ascended upon him. Another had Bunnicula roaring at the monsters who were retreating from the ferocious rabbit. And the last one...

Oh, of all the dirty, no good-

Feeling the skin underneath his fur grow warm, the cat sputtered in embarrassment. He stared at the drawing, eyes wide in disbelief at what he was seeing. The more he stared, the more he felt himself become flustered and his ears flattened against his skull. The sound of Bunnicula's laughter rang through the room and that seemed to be the last straw for the cat.

Clutching the paper so tightly that it bunched and buckled in his grip, Chester let out a wordless guttural as he threw the paper back at the shocked rabbit before stomping towards the study door.

"That's it! I'm not going to just stand here and take this. I just lost two lives messing with you two and I'm not about to lose anymore!" Taking a deep breath to regroup his thoughts, Chester glared at the two animals with all the animosity he could muster. "Now, get that **_thing_** out of here before Mina comes up for bed. If you need me; don't."

And with that, Chester left the room, slamming the door after him.

Bunnicula lowered himself to the ground, his ears changing back as he looked at the door with a sad expression. Harold picked up the now wrinkled paper from the ground, still absently chewing.

The last picture was of the vampire and Chester standing on top of a pile of defeated monsters, with the bunny passionately embracing the cat who was swooning in his small, chubby arms. His eyes softened at it before he bent down to pat the lagomorph's fluffy head.

"Aww, cheer up buddy, it's alright. Although, I did tell you that a monster attack wouldn't work. We'll just try something else."

Dejected murmurs filled the room as Bunnicula summoned a portal to get rid of the body. He had wanted to play a little trick on the cat to get him to finally see his true feelings for him, and it blew up in his face.

Like always.

He really was hoping that Jimmy would be the one to finally get the cat to run into his arms. Instead, an unwelcome intruder appeared and messed it all up. It was equal parts maddening and an enticing challenge to get the cat to finally acknowledge how he really felt about him. Chester was either ignoring his advances or was honestly oblivious to them.

Such was life, he supposed. The vampire kicked the blackened corpse as it fell into the ether. Served the stupid thing right to die.

Harold let out a slip whimper when his "chew toy" was pulled out his mouth and dropped into the closing portal. Bunnicula gestured to the drawings in the dogs paw and then at the door, chattering insistently.

Harold tilted his head, his face scrunching in concentration as he followed the rabbits movement. He shook his head. "Chester didn't mean it like that, Bunnicula. He's just feeling a little stressed right now and saying things that aren't true." Giving another reassuring head pat, the hound smiled widely. "Chester loves us. He just needs a night to relax and he'll be back to normal, you'll see."

Bunnicula gave the dog a distrustful look but nodded in agreement, muttering to himself as he took the crumpled up from Harold. He caressed his paw at the picture of him and Chester kissing before sighing and putting it away in one of the drawers neither Mina or her father uses. He turned back to the dog with a small smile.

"That's the spirit! Come on! I bet Mina has dinner already waiting for us."

As they made their way downstairs, Bunnicula used his superior hearing to locate his stray companion. It didn't take long, maybe only half a millisecond, before he heard the reassuring rhythm of Chester's heartbeat in the living room. Sighing, the bunny felt tension he didn't even know he had, and melted away with the knowledge that the cat was still in the house and not out on the street.

Bunnicula didn't like it when Chester left the security of their home. The only reason monsters were allowed in was because the vampire rabbit _wanted_ them to. He found in some, commeradiare and others, a display for dominance comforting and laughable. As if some low level demon could defeat him.

The mansion turned apartment complex was **_his_ ** domain and he ruled it was an iron will and sharp fangs. Outside the mansion, however, was a different subject entirely. He had no control over the playing field - no home advantage to get the upper hand. And there were some strong creatures out there and some played nasty. If Chester, Mina or Harold strayed out and got attacked out there, Bunnicula couldn't help them.

Couldn't save them.

Bunnicula forced himself to not think about **_that_ ** outcome. Because it wasn't going to happen. He **_refused_ **to let anything bad happen to them that wasn't of his doing.

That's why he constantly invites the super- and paranatural into his stomping grounds - both friend and foe alike. At least allowing one or two creatures into his home a night gave him the rush of excitement of defeating an opponent and the excuse to show off.

It also made sure that other monsters knew he was still as strong as he was before sleeping for nearly a century. Showing off his prowess to Chester - and to a lesser extent Harold- was just the icing on the metaphorical carrot cake.

Transforming into mist, the rabbit dashed passed Harold down the stairs and manifested by the living room entrance. He peeked inside to see the cat, watching him grumble and grunt as he batted and clawed at one of those cat nip toys.

Chester's tail wasn't as puffy as it was when he dramatically left the study, but it still twitched in agitation and his ears were pressed against his skull. His claws flexed against the fabric of the toy and Bunnicula's ears twitched slightly as the cat sank his fangs into it, growling furiously as his back legs kicked at the toy.

Normally, an agitated Chester was a fun little distraction to play with and the undead rabbit would have a ball winding him up even more. Maybe to the point of having the other chase him around the house. Those were so much fun!

But thinking back at the cat's reaction to his drawings made Bunnicula winced.

He really did care for Chester. His feelings for the cat were strong and all consuming, but he didn't want to call it love. Harold did that for him, saying it to the rabbit every time his plans to impress Chester failed.

Bunnicula didn't want to admit that that was what he was feeling, but he couldn't deny the irrational spike of fear he feels when the cat goes missing or the joy he felt when they pranked and chased each other. Bunnicula smiled at the memories, his heart skipping.

So maybe Bunnicula really was in love in Chester. But Chester wasn't in love with him.

Ears dropping at the hurtful thought, Bunnicula slunked away to the kitchen as Mina called out for them. Upon entering the kitchen, the rabbit found the girl leaning down to pet Harold. Bunnicula's face lightened at the sight of her and he hopped over to her, babbling gleefully.

"Mina!" He cried out, jumping up and down in front of her legs, begging to be picked up.

"Oh, hey Bunnicula!" Mina looked down to her pet rabbit, smiling sweetly as the black and white mammal entered the kitchen and flung himself into her arms. She gently squeezed the soft, small body as she pet his ears. "Did my little Bun-Bun miss me today?"

Bunnicula nodded eagerly as he giggled and batted at the special key that hung around his owner's neck. Looking up, he made his eyes wider as he gurgled and twitched his nose. Mina cooed and gave him one last hug before depositing him back onto the floor.

"I missed you guys too. Today was so draining! But luckily, I found something that made up for it!"

Turning to the kitchen isle, Mina picked up a clear bag of several small, purple bulbs of fruit. She gestured towards the fruit with an excited flourish, "Tada! It's passion fruit! " Mina proclaimed, shaking the bag

She lowered them down to the rabbits eye level and Bunnicula tilted his head as he inspected the fruit. His nose twitched at the sweet smell that emitted from the bag and he felt saliva collect in his mouth.

"I _love_ these things, especially the seeds. They're so sweet and I was so excited to see that the open air market had them! They're my absolute favorite but I rarely get to have them. Mostly because I can eat like an entire bag all by myself! I already made some passion fruit lemonade and I'm planning to make a tart tomorrow." Standing back up she placed the bag back on the isle, taking out two. "But tonight, I'm gonna enjoy some of these guys raw. I just love them!"

Going to the sink, she washed the fruit and placed them on a plate. She went about grabbing her pets bowls and adding food to each. Bunnicula meanwhile, was staring at the bag on the isle with a dark, hooded gaze as he chattered softly and pawing at the isle's side. Harold, who was too busy following Mina going from feed bags to bowls, was too preoccupied to pay attention to the rabbit's hungry desire for the purple fruit.

Once all the bowls were filled, Mina looked over to her pets and frowned when she noticed that Chester didn't make an appearance. She whistled, a high pitch that made the two animals before her winced slightly in discomfort.

"Chester! Come on boy, it's time to eat!"

It took a few minutes of complete silence before the sound of paws pattering against the tile floor as the siamese cat came skulking into the kitchen. He looked a bit more calm after taking his frustration out on the toy, but the rabbit took notice of the others' stiff posture as he walked around and sat on Harold's left side; not in the middle between them, like usual.

Bunnicula let out a dejected sigh as Mina knelt down in front of the cat.

"Hey Chester," she cooed, placing his bowl down and carding her fingers through his fur. She smiled when he purred and leaned into her touch. "You seem super stressed out tonight too, buddy. I'll have to see what I can find about helping with that on the internet. But for now, you just enjoy your dinner!"

Leaving the cat to his food, Mina placed the other pets' food in front of them. Grabbing her plate full of fruit and after a parting pat to all her beloved animals, Mina left the kitchen.

Harold quickly dug into his meal, making pleased happy noises as he made a mess. Chester gave the dog a half glance and completely ignored Bunnicula as he daintily began to eat his own food.

But Bunnicula didn't seem to notice the snubbing. He was staring down at his own bowl in disgust. He picked up the carrot, giving it a disinterested glance before taking a small sniff. Wrenching back in disgust, he let the carrot plop back into the bowl before looking back up at the kitchen isle. He licked his lips.

Taking a break from inhaling his food, Harold looked over to the rabbit's untouched bowl, "What's wrong Bunnicula? Did the carrot go bad?" Coming closer, Harold inspected it, sniffing. "Doesn't smell bad."

Grunting, Bunnicula transformed his ears to bat wings and flew over to the kitchen isle. He rummaged through the passion fruit bag, giggling in glee. The noise above made Chester look up from his own meal. Scowling, he glanced up at the isle with a worried expression as he watched Bunnicula rummage through the bag on the counter. He left his food bowl to join Harold in observing the vampire.

"Harold, what's Bunnicula doing?"

Excited babble filled the kitchen as Bunnicula found the largest, juiciest looking passion fruit from the bunch and began to fly around it with a maniacal glee that the cat knew was no good. He bit his lip, ears flatten against his skulls as he followed the rabbits flight nervously.

"Oh, Bunnicula wanted to try one of Mina's fruits. He said that the carrot wasn't appealing and that they smelled nice."

Staring at the dog in abject horror, the cat turned around and found the rabbit hovering nearby, caressing the fruit like a dragon obsessing over its gold. Chester rushed to the rabbit, jumping up to grab him. Bunnicula only flew higher, away from the cat's reach as he laughed, threw and caught the purple fruit mid air.

Growling in anger, Chester turned to Harold for help. "Harold, we need to get that thing away from Bunnicula! Who knows what that fruit will do him! I cannot handle a horrifically transformed vampire tonight!"

"Aw, come on Chester. What harm could one little fruit do?"

"Are you **_seriously_ ** asking me that?!"

Humming a soft crooning tune, Bunnicula cooed to the purple fruit. Rubbing the outer shell reverently, the rabbit extended his canines and sunk his teeth into it. Almost immediately, the passion fruit began to wilt and shrink as he drained of its juice and essence. Light yellow liquid dribbled out from the puncture points to plop onto the floor.

Removing his mouth from the now depleted fruit, the rabbit sighed as he felt the euphoric rush that came from a satisfied meal. Closing his eyes, he hummed at the warmth that suddenly thrummed through him.

Almost immediately, the warmth became unbearably hot and Bunnicula opened his eyes. His head began to swim and ache. The rabbit held a paw against it, closing his eyes at the sudden pain. Tremors began to shake his body and his ears turned back to normal. He fell, crashing on the floor as he still clutched the fruit in his paws.

The two mortals stopped bickering when they heard the rabbits body crashing onto the floor. Harold rushed over to help the rabbit up and Chester hung back, mindful of any danger of a fainting Bunnicula could possibly be. He crossed his arms, looking at the rabbit in discomfort but his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Bunnicula! Are you ok?" Harold nudged and helped the immortal rabbit up, who groaned and rubbed his head.

The rabbit chattered and reassured the hound, eyes closed as he removed his paw from his head. He opened his eyes, but his vision was unfocused and blurry. He closed his eyes again to rub at them.

Chester blinked and came closer to the two, arms hanging from his side as he gaped. It was just for a moment, but -

"Bunnicula, your eyes are different." He breathed. For the short time that they were open, they were a deep magenta, almost violet in color.

Groaning, Bunnicula opened his eyes again. Chester sucked in his breath as the now purple-red orbs peered back at him blearily. "I _knew_ it! I knew this would happen! So what now? Acid tears? Sonic radar? Clown makeup?!"

"Clown makeup?" Harold repeated incredulously.

Bunnicula was still rapidly blinking his eyes and the cat groaned. "Oh great it's worse than that. Now he's blind!"

Shaking his head, Bunnicula grunted something out as he jerked his head back and forth. He opened his eyes for the third time and the world wasn't as an unfocused abstract art piece. It was still smudged around the corner of his sight, but it wasn't as bad as before. His eyes, now a light lilac color, landed on the ranting siamese cat and immediately the world sharply came into focus around the lithe form.

Eyes widening in wonder, Bunnicula let out a soft coo, making Chester stop mid rant to glare at him. Chester blinked, a bit unnerved by the sudden interest that gleamed in the rabbits eyes. It never spelled anything good for him and the cat shifted his paws nervously. Harold smiled gleefully at the rabbits soft cooing. At his side, the cat seemed completely embarrassed by his concern for the rabbit and scowled at Bunnicula as he began to go into a tirade.

"Hey, he didn't go blind after all! Thank goodness. I was worried for a second there, Bunbun." Harold said, patting the rabbits head. But the rabbit didn't turn to face him.

His focus was on the cat - but, Harold thought amused, when was it **_not_ **\- who was sputtering and waving his arms around. The rabbit had a small smile on his face, seemingly content to just let the other yell at him. Harold blinked.

That was odd. Usually he'd argue back, though in a more teasing tone. He wouldn't miss the chance to rile the cat up into a frenzy before getting him to play a game of chase; unbeknownst to the cat who always wanted to throttle the vampire.

"You always do this Bunnicula! You really need to learn to have some self restraint!"

Bunnicula only stared at the cat, a dazed smile on his face. The cat looked gorgeous like this - ranting and moving and animated and just **_alive_ **. His golden eyes sparkled with emotion as he scolded and his heart was so out - like it was dancing to an erratic rhythm that only it could hear. It made Bunnicula's pulse speed up in reply.

His fur looked more lucious than normal, the beige and brown shining silkily in the kitchens ugly artificial light. Bunnicula distantly imagined the fur glowing in candle light; or having a haunting sheen to it as the cat laughed and danced in the pale moonlight. He sighed as he stared deeply into enraged eyes.

When the rabbit didn't say anything, Chester crossed his arms with a scoff.

"Well?! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" He demanded, poking a claw into the white chest fur.

The sudden contact made the purple eyes shift to a more pinkish tint as Bunnicula's eyes dilated and became half lidded. Grabbing the cat's paw, the rabbit gave the cat a smoldering grin as he brought the paw to his lips. His voice was husky as he crooned and chattered at the startled cat. Chester tried to remove his paw but the other had a tight grip on it.

"I don't know what you just said, but-"

"He said, 'How can I learn self restraint, when such a deletable creature stands before me'," Harold translated, pausing to scratch behind his ear for a moment before straightening. He shook his head. "Wow, that was really cheesy, Bunnicula."

But the vampire paid the hound no mind, garbled words leaving him as he placed soft kisses on the cats arm, who violently tried to pry it out of the others grip. It was unnerving, how the rabbit stared at Chester like he was prize cut at the butcher shop.

Chester let out a shuddering gasp as he felt a sharp canine graze his wrist; right over the cat's fluttering vein. If possible, the grin became absolutely filthy as the rabbit continued to barrage him with gibberish. He pulled a bouquet of roses into existence and presented the red buds to the suspicious cat.

Harold looked nervously at the rabbit, his eyes bulging as Chester shifted uncomfortably and frowned. He didn't think Bunnicula would say something like **_that_ ** so blatantly and he commented as much. It didn't seem to do much to dissuade the vampire, but it seemed to give Chester the power to make his next move.

Wrenching his paw free from the rabbit's grasp, Chester gave it a worried glance as he rubbed at where the fangs made contact with his skin. He glared at Bunnicula and the bouquet, his ears tinted pink as he huffed and held his wrist close.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Bunnicula **_seems_ ** ok if he's willing to play this sick joke. I guess all it did was give him a weird eye new color. Perfect. Just. Great," He spat, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "And now, I've lost my appetite over this whole thing. As if tonight couldn't **_get_ ** any worse."

Chester sighed, exhaustion lacing his voice as he said, "I'm going back upstairs. And this time, I don't want **_any_ ** interruptions."

With that, Chester turned around and padded out the kitchen, tail high and swishing in agitation. Bunnicula followed its movements attently, lilac eyes half lidded as he babbled something that made Harold let out a high pitch laugh in embarrassed delight.

A thought suddenly made the dog perk up as he bolted up, tail wagging,"If you're not hungry, can I eat your dinner, Chester?" He called out after the retreating feline.

" **_No_ **, Harold. I'll just come back for it later."

Harold sat down with a defeated whine, looking at his empty bowl with sad eyes. He glanced at the cat's tiny silver dish, licking his chops. He went to talk to Bunnicula, but the rabbit wasn't there. The roses were left to look pathetically wilted on the floor.

Harold blinked, surprised. He shot up to his paws. Looking towards the kitchen entrance, he saw the rabbit hopping into the hall. He followed after the black and white vampire, thoughts of extra food fading from memory.

"Hey Bunnicula, where are ya going?" He asked innocently, catching up the other.

Bunnicula chattered distractedly, not even looking at the dog as he hopped over to the staircase. He went to start climbing up, when Harold stopped him with a paw on his shoulder.

Peeking over his shoulder, the rabbit gave Harold a dark look as the dog frowned and shook his head, "You're not going after Chester, are you Bud? Because he seemed really mad and I don't think he wants to see us right now."

Brushing the others paw off him, Bunnicual chattered and waved his paw in the air in a nonchalant manner. The bunny only made the dog's frown deepen with each word he said. He went to move away when Harold stopped him yet again.

"I'm serious, Bunnicula. Even though I agree that talking to him could work, let's give Chester time to cool off. He seemed really freaked out and scared earlier. Better to let him have some space."

Glaring at the big dog, Bunnicula's eyes shifted from purple to a dark magenta as he hissed something that made Harold back away in surprise. He raised his paws up in a placating gesture as the rabbit growled and out his fist on his hips.

"Hey now, you know that's not true! I wouldn't try to steal Chester away from you, Bunnicula. I just think -"

But the rabbit turned away, ignoring Harold as he hopped up the stairs in a determined gait. Harold's eyebrows scrunched up as he paused before worriedly followed after Bunnicula up the stairs.

* * *

Chester tried to get comfortable as he kneaded the generic comforter, settling in with a soft sound. Usually he would be in Mina's room, or the study, but seeing as how one was occupied and he didn't particularly feel like doing any vigorous crosswords, the cat opted to the guest room.

It wasn't really used much at all. Mina's friends would always sleep in the girls room during sleepovers and they had yet received any living relatives since they moved in for the spare bedroom to even be put to use. The room smelled of disuse and that wasn't such a surprise to the cat. With its bland color scheme of white and shades of grey, very little pictures on the wall and no television mounted on the coffee table in the corner, the room was ignored by everyone in the Monore household.

At the moment, it was the perfect place to escape everyone for a little while.

Stretching languidly, Chester plopped down on to the bed with a satisfied purr. He had wondered if he should've brought his records and record player for ambience, but quickly decided that it wasn't worth lugging all that equipment in the spare room when the whole point was to relax. So he settled for borrowing Mina's old ipod that he took when she replaced it and a few books. Nothing too heavy and easy to carry.

Soft classical music filled the room with its haunting melody and Chester sighed, his body relaxing.

Now **_this_ ** is what he needed. Calm, quite. No monsters. No stupid hijinks. And **_no_ ** Bunnicula.

Humming the tan cat let himself sink further into the bed. Flexing his paws into the ridiculously soft, plushy grey and white comforter,he turned onto his stomach. He went to grab one of the books he brought with him, when he heard the doorknob turn.

Frowning, the cat lifted his head just in time to see a flash of white before Bunnicula closed the door and flew over to the bed. Bunnicula dropped on the bed in a soft plop, the mattress dipping at his weight. The vampire's eyes were still that weird purple color, with a bit of pink and red peeking through but for the most part he still looked normal. Chester grumbled.

"What do **_you_ ** want? I told you and Harold that I didn't want to be around you two. Especially after that little stunt downstairs." He said, looking over his shoulder at the rabbit who only gave him a happy smile. Sighing, the cat turned away to his earlier action of book selection.

He decided to ignore the vampire rabbit until he got bored and left. It shouldn't take long - Bunnicula always did have little patience for being overlooked and then he would punish whoever it was doing so before moving on to someone else. Chester figured that he could handle a few minutes of being scared by the other if it meant being left alone right after.

But that wasn't what had happened. For a while, Bunnicula just sat there, unmoving. Chester could feel his gaze boring into him and he began to shift uneasily as he forced himself to stare at the same page as he valiantly tried to ignore it. After a while, he heard a soft exhale before he felt something climb on his back.

Startled, Chester went to buck the weight off, but Bunnicula pushed him down with a surprising amount of strength. He fell face first into the pillow, his arms splaying out beside him.

"Bunnicula?! What are doing-?" Soft yet firm paws pressed into his back and Chester froze, his heart rate picking up speed as the rabbit rubbed at his shoulder blade.

Kneading at the cats stiff back, Bunnicula made soft, calming noises as he worked his paws against the others tight muscles. It seemed to work, as the cat slowly released tension as he laid on the bed and let the rabbit message his back.

Groaning, Chester buried his head against the pillow, a purr in his voice as he addressed the rabbit. "I don't know what you're up to this time, Bunnicula. But - **_oh_ **," mewing as one particular spot was special attention, the cat pressed up against the working paws. He closed his eyes, sighing happily. "But if you keep doing this, I'll look the other way."

Giggling, Bunnicula felt himself blush at the cats breathy noises. He marveled at how soft the other fur was, sinking his paws into it. He skimmed his claws against the others flesh and delighted in the shiver that raked through Chester's body as he purred and arched against him. This was everything Bunnicula ever dreamt of.

Well, **_almost_ ** everything.

A wicked grin began to spread across the rabbits lip. Slowly, Bunnicula began to travel lower, pausing every so often to give a section of the cats back a little extra attention. Chester was so relaxed, purring loudly as his tail lazily swished back and forth as his paws kneaded the comforter. Peeking over his shoulder, Bunnicula watched almost entranced at the beige tail swished lazily behind him.

He was **_so_ ** close. His eyes flicked to a light magenta as he moved off the cat. Chester let out an embarrassing low moan at the lack of contact. But the rabbit wasn't done. Straddling the cat's hip, Bunnicula began to rub at the cat's lower back. Chester went stiff under him and the rabbit smirked.

" _..._ **_Chest-er_ **...," He cooed, eyes brightening with a dark fever.

He went to grab the base of the cat's tail...

A sudden crash at the door made them both jump in surprise. Chester bolted up, pushing Bunnicula off him as the door moved with another bang. He panted, feeling his entire body heat up as he remembered feeling the small paws wrap around the base of his tail, dangerously close to his butt. He turned his wide gaze to Bunnicula who seemed angry at whoever was trying to break down the door.

His eyes were a deep red, darker and more frightening than any time Chester has seen them. The other seemed to have a dark aura circling him and the cat tried to back away when the rabbit reached out and snatched his ankle. Chester winced at the tight grip as he was dragged close to the rabbit.

"Bunnicula...," He breathed, his words dying when faced with the others' rage. He flinched back when the other looked at him and he saw the red subside slightly to purple.

The gave a soothing mutter as he absently rubbed the cats leg. After one last lingering touch, Bunnicula transformed his ears and flew over to the door just as it opened with a loud bang. Chester saw that his eyes bleed back to red, before jumping at the noise. He stared, disbelievingly as a giant, multi legged bug like creature tumbled into the room. Harold followed after it, his tail wagging happily as he beamed at Bunnicula.

"Hey Bunnicula, look! Jimmy came over after all!"

Chester froze before sighing, pinching the bridge of his snout as he felt a headache coming on. Why couldn't these two understand the concept of **_being left alone_ **? Opening his mouth, he meant to yell at the dog to get that monster out the room, when Bunnicula roared.

Not yell, nott scream but outright **_roared_ ** at the creature. He charged at it, slashing his claws against the bug’s body.

'Jimmy' let out a high pitch scream and went to move away, but Bunnicula was relentless. He **_mutilated_ ** the creature, slashing and tearing into its body as if it were paper mache. Monster blood flew and hit the walls and bed and Chester flinched at the strange substance that landed on his fur and splashed across his face. He wiped it out of his eyes, but didn't move to get it off the rest of his body. Distantly, he heard Harold's pleas for the vampire to stop, but the rabbit didn't stop until the creature was nothing more than a puddle of goo and twitching limbs.

Bunnicula's chest heaved as he panted heavily, standing over the pile of limbs and liquid as he growled low. Chester shivered. He never saw the other like this before - animalistic and cruel as the rabbit snapped at Harold who reared back in surprised. He had a hurt expression on his face as Bunnicula yelled and waved his arm from him to the pile and back again.

Chester narrowed his eyes as he jumped off the bed, mindful of the globs of goo that was scattered around the room. He marched up to Bunnicula and in a moment of stupid bravado, grabbed the rabbit's shoulder and forcefully turned him around. The rabbit's narrowed eyes widened as he took in the angry cat and the red iris' shifted to purple again, the anger draining from his body as the Chester addressed him

"Do you **_dare_ ** talk to Harold like that!" He hissed, a sneer marring his face as he ranted in the rabbits face.

Bunnicula blinked at him before letting out an endearing snicker. If anything, that seems to make the other even more infuriated.

First Bunnicula hides a monster in his drawer, then he shows him those pictures and then that display in the kitchen? And now? What was even his **_deal_ **? Chester lost it. He barraged the other; cursing and spitting on him and all that happened was the smile growing into a blinding thing as Harold gasped in surprised.

Chester rarely cursed, it was undignified and even when facing certain death he refused to resort to it. But tonight and the whole week was just a complete mess and he didn't feel inclined to keep his civility in complete check. He couldn't believe that the other was **_still_ ** making fun of him, after the horrible night he had given him.

After a little while, Chester began to wind down, his chest raising and falling rapidly as he greedily took in shallow breaths. Bunnicula only cooed and reached out to touch Chester, grabbing his arm and began to kiss his paw again. He loved seeing Chester so worked up- it brought a delightful flush to his ears and face and his heart beating so loudly that it was a delicious symphony to his ears.

Chester went to push Bunnicula off but the rabbit growled, scraping his wrist again - this time a little harder as he traveled upward. The cat's heart stopped and he looked at the rabbit with fear. Bunnicula seemed to be muttering something as he kissed and nipped the others wrist gently, leaving gentle bites up his arm. The cat began to shake as he tore his gaze away over to the shocked dog.

"Harold-" He whined, ears flattened against his skull. He tried to remove the rabbits grip on him but he wouldn't budge.

The dog's ear perked up, as if he was listening to the rabbit, before he violently shook his head. He looked uncomfortable as he shifted in place. "That's a little _too_ much information Bunnicula. I mean, Chester _is_ kind of like my brother. Not cool, bro." The dog winced.

Chester's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as the rabbit continued his journey up his arm and Harold decided that enough was enough. Stepping up behind him, the dog picked up the black and white bunny by the scruff of his neck and helped the cat get free from the passionate arm kissing. It took a bit of strength, but Chester was pulled free and he fell on to the floor.

Bunnicula growled, eyes turning an alarming shade of red as he snarled and began to thrash against Harold's hold.

The cat frowned at the rabbit's uncharacteristic violence against the giant gentle hound. He was scratching at the dogs forelegs, making him wince and yelp in pain. Chester's eyes widen at the sudden violent reaction.

There was something incredibly **_wrong_ **going on with Bunnicula.

"What's happened to Bunnicula?!" Chester demanded, watching as Harold tried to keep the increasingly agitated rabbit contained.

Bunnicula yelled, his protests falling on deaf ears as he thrashed around. He gazed up at Chester and continued to madly scratch against his asslant. He trashed against Harold's hold. He didn't want to hurt Harold - he was a good, loyal friend, albeit a little dumb. But he was loyal, kind - a true friend through and through.

However, **_not_ **going to stand in his way from getting what he wanted.

Chester was **_so_ ** close and he couldn't get to him. Because of **_Harold_ **. Growling and snarling at the dog, he pushed his body against the thick forelegs that held him in place.

"I don't know! He just ate the passion fruit and then-"

"Passion fruit?" A light suddenly shone in the cat's eyes. Bunnicula took a moment to savor it before renewing his struggles. "That's it Harold! Bunnicula is under some kind of weird effects from the fruit! But what exactly is it?"

"It's a love spell. Obviously." Harold rolled his eyes.

Bunnicula growled and scratched into his meaty hind leg deeply, making the dog jump in pain. Chester gave his brother a scared looked, his paws pulling at the skin under his eyes.

"Love spell?! A love struck Bunnicula could be worse than the normal one." Chester screeched.

"Yeah! Or, I mean, it might be a love **_enhancer_ **. Since, ya know, Bunnicula is in love with you already, Chester."

Tail puffing up in indignation, the cat hissed. "That's not funny Harold! This is serious!"

"I **_am_ ** being serious! Bunnicula has been in love with you since forever and you always act like you can't see it! And your feelings towards him are clear to see as well, but you wanna pretend that they're not there! It's honestly starting to get annoying."

Chester opened his mouth, denial at the tip of his tongue, but something made him pause. He looked down at Bunnicula, who had started to reach out for the cat, purple-pinkish eyes wide with desperation.

When their eyes met, he seemed to double his attempts to escape, his claws growing as he scratched against Harold's flesh as he chattered nonsensically. Chester felt his heart sink at the usual nonchalant and prideful rabbit acting in such a shameful way. He looked away, his heart dropping to his stomach and throat closing. Chester gulped around the lump in his throat but he couldn't seem to dislodge it.

Looking up, he found the dogs staring at him. Harold seemed to have a smug. knowing look in his eyes, as though Chester proved his point by not outright saying anything against it. He shook his head at the dog.

"Not **_one_ ** word!" He stressed, glaring at the chuckling dog.

The cat looked back down at Bunnicula before tearing his gaze away, unable to look at the other in this pathetic state. It wasn't as amusing as it usually would be to see the rabbit making a fool of himself - maybe because Bunnicula wasn't in the right of mind.

In any case, he had to save Bunnicula from ...whatever this is. The **_feelings_ ** thing could be dealt with later.

A sudden thought invaded Chester's head and he slammed his fist into his open paw, "But if it's a love spell, there should be a counter spell or a potion or something to overcome it! We just need to find out which one!" Snapping he wiggled a digit at Harold triumphantly, "I bet there's something in one of Bunnicula's spell books!"

"But which one? He has tons of them and **\--** **_OW_ **!"

Harold dropped Bunnicula in shock, holding his left paw close to his chest as the rabbit hissed and spat at the hound.

"Harold!" Screaming Chester. He lept towards him, but the rabbit was faster and collided into the cat, clutching onto his midsection.

Chester yelped in shock as the two flew out of the room and into the hallway. Chester groaned as his back crashed against the wall. He rubbed his head, wincing at the bump he felt forming. Frowning, he looked down at the vampire in his lap.

Bunnicula was curled into his stomach, cooing and rubbing his face into the soft chest fur. It really **_was_ ** as soft as he had imagined. His eyes were lilac again, with a hint of red in them and rubbed the blood that had smeared into the cats beige fur further in, making it darker. The red looked so go against the cat's tannish fur, it was almost hypnotic to the rabbit. He purred and placed his head on the cat's bossom, closing his eyes and sighing in contentment.

At the sight of blood on his fur, Chester's eyes widening in horror. He pushed Bunnicula away, desperately trying to wipe it off his body. The rabbit tumbled off with a whoosh of air, landing on his stomach not too far from the hyperventilating cat. Chester couldn't believe what he just saw. 

Bunnicual actually **_bit_ ** Harold. But...Bunnicula **_never_ **bites Harold.

Turning towards the spare bedroom, Chester gasped as rushed over to Harold, his heart racing.

"Harold! Are you alright?" He asked gently, moving to gently inspect the damage done to the large dog's paw.

What he saw made him frown. The bite didn't look **_too_ ** bad, but his golden eyes noted the small trickle of blood dripping from the paw and onto the kitchen linomel. He released his breath in an agitated hiss.

Not only did Bunnicula bite Harold, he bit him until he drew **_blood_ **.

Glancing over his shoulder, Chester watched as the rabbit got up and shook the dust off his fur. Upon looking up and seeing the cat hanging so close to the dog, he growled; fangs extending in anger. Bunnicula prowled into the room, his expression darkening as he saw how close the two were and how the cat was holding the dogs injured paw.

Chester turned to Harold, who was hissed when the cat accidentally squeezed his paw too hard. He quickly loosened his grip and Harold relaxed.

"I think so. It sure hurts though." Harold moved his paw away to try to gently place it on the floor, but quickly pulled it back close to his chest. A hiss escaped him as he cradled it close.

Chester's ears drooped as he fussed over Harold. Looking over the cat's shoulder, Harold backed away from Chester, who blinked up at him in confusion. He shrugged, mindful of his injured paw, his shoulders hunched in.

"I don't think Bunnicula wants me so close to you right now."

Chester could only gape at the dog in shock. Seeing an opening, Bunnicula ran up to them and pushed himself against the cat, forcing him to stumble under both their weight. It made them move a little bit away from Harold and the vampire hissed and stuck his tongue out at him. He chattered at the dog who looked offended.

"I do not! Chester's like my **_brother_ ** , I already told you that! Besides, cats are more of **_your_ **thing then mine." He whined, shielding his injury from the other.

Chester stiffened under him and Bunnicula shot the dog a dirty look. He turned with a huff and squeezed Chester tighter against him, glaring darkly. He babbled something at Harold, gesturing between the two before growling again.

A growing panic was mounting in Chester. There was just too much information going around in too little time. Chester couldn't process or handle it at the moment. He forced himself to breath and to remain calm. There would be time for all that later, when Bunnicula was as normal as Bunnicula could get.

Upon hearing the cat's erratic heartbeat, Bunnicula looked up into golden eyes. His voice was laced with genuine concern as he murmured and ran, his paw ran up and down the cat's side in a soothing manner.

"He said-"

"I don't want to know, Harold." Chester hissed. He pushed the rabbit away, only to sign in irritation as the other just clung to him again. Sighing irritably, Chester scowled at the top of the rabbits head. "Let's just head down to the basement and see about a cure for this stupid love spell. I can't believe I just said that."

Chester went to move and Bunnicula whimpered, his magenta violet eyes wide as they took in the cat's obvious discomfort. Sighing, the cat scooped up the rabbit, who made a content little noise before borrowing his face into his neck. Wincing, Chester pulled him away to dangle in the air.

"Oh no! No neck nuzzling. Not after I saw you bite Harold so hard he's bleeding!" he exclaimed, gesturing to where Harold is still holding his paw. "Lets just find some way to get this over with."

As the trio made their way back downstairs, Bunnicula giggled in glee. Chester was carrying him to his chambers! Such a thing was something the rabbit only dreamt about in his coffin. Squirming in delight, the rabbit excitedly babbled to the cat, knowing he couldn't understand him but dying to tell him about all the things he wanted to show and do to the cat. He would find a way to get the cat to understand him later.

Beside them, Harold winced with each word that left the vampires mouth, his mouth pressed to a thin line as he looked at anything but them. He gave the dog a wicked grin as he jutted his chin out, eyes flashing a menacing red. Let the stupid dog realize he couldn't have Chester. He wasn't fooling Bunnicula - he knew the dog was secretly chasing after Chester. But he wouldn't get to him.

Not when **_he_ ** was around.

* * *

Chester sighed for what seemed like the hundredth book.

Despite being an avid and vivacious reader, the cat couldn't help but feel like it was a waste of their time. After bandaging Harold's injuries under the dark, watchful eyes of Bunnicula, the two mortals began to try to find some way of reversing their current... 'predicament' as the siamese delicately put it.

They were in the basement, piles of books surrounding them. Since Bunnicula's chambers were too small for both the cat and dog to enter - despite the rabbit's pleas for the cat to cross the threshold - it was decided that they would do research outside it since Mina was still awake and Arthur was puttering around. So far, this part of the plan was not going well.

Closing the large tome, he sighed as he looked over to Harold. The big dog was fast asleep, mouth open on the floor as a book was perched on his stomach. He grimaced at the hound but left him to sleep.

Bunnicula was close by - a little too close for Chester's liking - seemingly reading a dark blue tome with some kind of ancient writing scrawled across the binding. He seemed awfully engrossed in whatever the book was about. Chester frowned at the eerily silent rabbit.

A quiet Bunnicula was never a good thing on a **_normal_** day.

As if sensing the others gaze, the vampire looked from over the book, a sultry smile slowly spreading across his face. His lilac eyes glinted in the semi darkness. Chester quickly ducked his head, ignoring the heat pooling his face or the quiet laughter that filled the vampires hidden chambers.

Peeking from the corner of his eye, Cheste sighed as he reached for yet another spell book. "Did you find anything, yet?"

Bunnicula lit up, pleased to be addressed. The other had ignored his presence since they came down his chambers hours ago. Chester kept a measured distance between them and the rabbit was dying to close the gap. Taking the chance, he scooted closer, chattering rapidly as he abandoned the book to come running to Chester. Jumping back in surprise, the cat pushed the rabbit away to a more comfortable distance before staring at the other in confusion.

"You do know that I **_still_ **can't understand you, right?" Chester snarked, narrowing his eyes at the rabbit who only smiled and nodded. "Right. It would be so much easier if you could talk. Anyway, none of these books seem to have the answer." Chester shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself.

Saying that had felt like blasphemy and he hoped to **_never_ ** say it again in his nine lives.

Bunnicula babbled for a moment before bringing over the book that he was reading. He opened it to a bookmarked page and began to tap it instantly. Glancing sideways at the rabbit for a moment, Chester looked at the page, scanning it quickly before picking up the book.

He couldn't really understand what it was saying - something about cycles. But something at the side of the page caught his eye. It was in a neat, handwritten scrawl at the bottom side and he narrowed his eyes to focus on it.

_Theory seems sound. Remember to cross-reference page 2833, paragraph 2 on 'Desire - Passion - Passion Fever'_

Intrigued, Chester flipped the book to the page mentioned and began to run a paw down it. Beside him Bunnicula huffed but he ignored it.

"Let's see....Desire...Decadence....Sex Pollen - really?" Chester remarked incredulously. Shaking his head Chester continued to skim through the pages. Finally, he stopped and tapped the book in victory. "Ha! There it is. Passion, spells and hexes. Now lets see. Let's start with passion spells that turns eyes purple..."

Bunnicula sighed as he watched Chester become engrossed in the book. He had brought the book over to show Chester a particular little spell that controlled the heat cycle of cats. He crossed his arms, pouting. Hopefully he remembered that page number - it took him forever to find it.

With Chester reading and not paying him attention, Bunnicula became bored. Huffing, the rabbit invaded the cat's space, rubbing their cheeks together with a pleased murmur. Grumbling, the cat pushed him away but quickly moved his paw away when he felt something wet and slick graze it. A violent shudder ran down the length of the spine and up its tail, making it puff and twitch.

He turned to the other sharply who was looking at him with hooded eyes as the vampire licked his lips.

"Do. **_NOT_ **. Do. That." Chester hissed, fur bristling as he rubbed the saliva off his paw to his chest. He made a face as he realized what he did, but not seeing anything to wipe it off his fur, he just ignored his revulsion and went back to the book.

Giggling manically, Bunnicula flopped in the cat's lap, staring up into his gold eyes with an half lidded expression. He took in the others hunched posture, felt the tiny tremors of shivers as the cat refused to make eye contact with him.

So the cat's paw pads were sensitive? What a delightful little discovery. He gleefully wondered what **_else_ ** was sensitive. Bunnicula chattered and whistled at Chester, who scoffed, face getting darker as he glared at the rabbit.

 _There's got to be_ **something** _here_ , he thought, grumbling as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

Bunnicula followed, rocking back and forth until he leveled with Chester's lower stomach. He looked up and winked, making the cat sputter indignantly. The vampire snickered.

Deciding to ignore him for now, Chester returned to his search. Bunnicula seemed content to just lie there. Paws snatching at his tail and petting it in an almost absent matter. Chester endured it as best he could; if it meant that Bunnicula was going to behave then he could give up his tail for a few minutes.

Finally, the answer came to him at the very bottom of the passage.

**_Passion's Fever_ **

~ **_A_** _n intermediate,_ **very** _powerful mid-tier desire spell_ . _It is known by its queer distinction of changing the victims eye color - making it vary and range from light to dark; between lilac and pink. The eyes will rapidly shift to pink and even red when aroused or enraged with jealousy. This spike in aggressive and possessive desire has made it popular and has given it its Moniker, Passion's Fever._

_When casted successfully, the spell will work in dual - the first as an inhibitor of control. The intended victims impulse control and moral compass will be compromised - completely suppressed to the point of being nonexistent. No matter how much or little control there was in the first place, it shall be reduced to nothing. It is highly recommended to target someone who's feelings have already begun to manifest, for it is much harder and more draining on the caster to create said feelings out of nothing and one will see better results with geniune affection than manufactured.  
_

  
  


"Oh great. At least I already know that Bunnicula doesn't **_have_ ** impulse control, this won't change anything." Chester sarcastically drawled.

In his lap, Bunnicula seemed bored with playing with his tail. Purring, he buried his nose in the beige fur of the cat's stomach, inhaling his scent. The cat shivered at the cold touch of Bunnicula's nose, but otherwise tried to ignore it. His reaction caused the rabbit to grin and Chester could feel it through his fur. Hot, wet breath grazed his skin and the cat's hackles began to raise in fear.

He went back to the passage, continuing to read.

_The second condition, which is perhaps, the one that gives the spell both its name and its deadly potency - the magical enhancement of one's desires. The spell magnifies one's base hidden desires and makes them the focal point in the caster or whoever requested the spell. The intended victim will not rest until they have the object of this base desire in their possession - be it a person, creature or otherworldly being._

_The spell_ _should be active_ _from anywhere between 12 hours to 48. It is greatly advised to measure the ingredients just so to prevent it from straying any longer than 24 hours. As the victim continues to be under the spell, they will start to become erratic and delusional - as though they are suffering from a fever._

_With each moment of the victim not granted to fulfill their desire, seeing their focal point giving another their attention; or, given the intensity of their feelings prior to the spell being cast, too much attention - they might fall into a desperate fever frenzy that will result in many harmful scenarios: the most likely being serious maiming or even death._

Chester gulped at the last sentence, a sense of dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. He remembered Harold's paw and the blood that trickled down the floor from it caused by the rabbit's fangs.

Looking down at his lap to find the vampire rabbit staring up at him with pinkish purple eyes. Not breaking eye contact, Bunnicula kissed the cat's stomach, tracing a line with delicate sharp canines. A pink tongue flickered out and a line of wet saliva coated the beige fur, darkening it. Bunnicula blew on the wet patch, snickering.

Shivering at the cold puff of air, Chester put his paw over Bunnicula's snout and pushed him away. It didn't seem to deter the rabbit, who began to lick and kiss the sensitive paw pads. Gasping at the tingle of pleasure that coursed through him, Chester pushed Bunnicula away entirely making the rabbit sighed dejectedly.

Spasms of phantom pleasure coursed through him and it made stars burst behind his eyes. Chester glared at him accusingly, but Bunnicula only smirked and climbed back into his lap, his eyes defiant as he got comfortable again.

They stared each other down for a moment, but Chester looked away, his mouth twisted in defeat. Bunnicula cackled and sighed, snuggling closer. To Chesters happy surprise, he made no move to touch the cat again as he had mere moments before. Taking a steadying breath, he forced himself to continue reading.

_The need for more and more from their focal point, will drive the victim to extremes. With moral integrity compromised, and logic and control gone, they are no better than rabid beasts in rut - protecting their territory and ensuring their chosen mate has not been stolen away or led astray. They see no reason why they should hold back or be subtle in their intentions under the spell's influence._

_The results would be disastrous. An unsuccessful casting - and even a successful one- could lead to deadly outcomes._

_Casting this spell on the supernatural must be handled with great caution, as it could lead to unpredictable results._

_Casters are cautioned from performing this particular spell, due to the high volatile nature of some individuals impulse control and being used for nefarious purposes. This spell could cause unintended death. Young casters are_ _highly encouraged_ _to seek council of a high ranking caster before proceeding._

  
  


~ Md. Lady Felicity, Head Coveness and Creator 16XX

  
  
  


Chester bolted up, forcing Bunnicula off his lap. This sounded very, **_very_ **bad. If the passion fruit forced Bunnicula under something that was akin to Passion Fever...It could be disastrous to everyone. Chester won't be able to get away from the rabbit until it passes. Fortunately, it appeared that the spell had an expiration date - so there was no worry about it lasting for all eternity or having the antidote be some kind of rare herb or something.

He ran over to Harold, perching on his stomach to clutch his head. "Harold, wake up." He demanded, shaking the dogs head back and forth before slapping his nose.

With a jerk, Harold awoke with a gasp. The book on his stomach and Chester went flying as he sat up, landing on the floor in an inelegant sprawl. He looked around, frantic, until he spotted Chester on the ground.

"Hey Chester! Did you find anything about what's going on with Bunnicula?"

Groaning, the cat rubbed his tender head and glared at the dog. Anymore of that and he'll risk getting a concussion. Again.

"As a matter of fact, Harold, I have. Take a look at this," he brought the dark blue tome close to the dog and pointed at the passage. "It says right here, that Bunnicula is under some kind of powerful passion spell. It's supposed to wear off within a day, max! We just have to wait until sunrise. Bunnicula will be asleep for most of the day and by tomorrow night, he'll be cured."

"Yeah, but what about this here about the fever frenzy? Don't we need to make sure to not cause that?" Harold cautioned, sneaking a glance behind Chester. Bunnicula was glaring darkly at him, eyes a dark reddish purple. The dog took an instinctive step away from the cat. Bunnicula growled, the sound menacing.

Frowning, Chester rubbed his neck as he conceded the point. "You're right. Bunnicula will go crazy if he thinks anyone will come between him and I. But he'll also make _me_ go crazy the more time we spend together. There's got to be a way around this somehow. Maybe we should keep him and you separated for a while."

Huffing, Bunnicula stomped over to them, deciding that to an end to their conversation. The vampires eyes flickered from purple to red; anger and passion battling for dominance. One thing was for sure: he decidedly did **_not_ ** want to be separated from the cat. If anything they **_should_ ** be spending more time together and Harold could leave.

Maybe then the damn stupid feline would get a clue.

Stepping in between the two, he chattered and growled menacingly at Harold before lounging at the cat, wrapping his body around him possessively. Chester stumbled, trying to regain his balance as the rabbit mumbled into his chest and pressed his arms and legs tighter around his belly.

"Uh," Harold shifted, looking anywhere but the two as Chester tried to pry the rabbit away. "I don't feel comfortable repeating what Bunnicula just said."

After a few more moments of struggling, the cat gave up and let the vampire coo and climb all over Chester like he was a pet tower. He placed a paw over his eyes, sighing miserably as Bunnicula sniffed and kissed his neck.

"That's fine, Harold. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually _glad_ I don't know what Bunnicula says. A miracle, really." Feeling a headache coming on, Chester pinched the bridge of his snout.

He took in a deep breath, letting out in a slow exhale. "Ok. New plan. We'll all head upstairs and just...I don't know. Hang out in the living room until sunrise. Hopefully Bunnicula will wake up tomorrow night completely normal. Well...normal for Bunnicula. We just need to keep him occupied until then."

Bunniucla looked up at Chester with half lidded lilac eyes, his tone sly and complacent as he babbled to the cat. The rabbit looked over to Harold with a hauty, superior expression but the hound only shook his head and bashfully looked away.

"I'm not gonna repeat that either."

Chester's face twisted, but he made no comment. Bunnicula's expression perfectly conveyed his words a little too well for his sensibilities.

"Harold, you're in charge of keeping Bunnicula away from me when he starts to get too...Well. when-" The cat shifted, ears tilting in embarrassment.

"When Bunnicula starts to try to mount you?" Harold innocently asked. His phrasing caused Chester to sputter but the dog had his gaze on the rabbit. The vampire just stared up at Chester, red seeping in mixing the purple to become bright magenta. "It might be a bit difficult, Chester."

"I have complete faith in you, Harold." Chester said. He felt Bunnciula tighten his hold on him, but continued. "How about this? You keep Bunnicula under control until sunrise, and I'll give you my dinner for a whole month."

At the mention of food, Harold lit up. He nodded his head eagerly. "Deal! Come on guys, let's head to the living room so I can have a better look at Bunnicula! We can watch movies and-"

Just as he went to move, Mina's voice rang from above.

"Harold, Chester, Bunnicula! Come on, it's time for bed!"

Harold gasped and his tail wagged happily.

"Oh boy, bedtime! My favorite time besides dinner and breakfast and lunch...,"

Mindful of his paw, he picked the two and carried them downstairs.

Bunnicula frowned at Harold's close proximity, but it melted away as he buried his nose in Chester's fur. He inhaled deeply. As the light of the fluorescent bulbs blinded them slightly as they moved into the hallway, the rabbit began to formulate a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is falling apart and it's not ok.

_This was starting to get ridiculous._

Chester huffed as he kneaded the couch cushion before settling down on it, a scowl on his face as he looked over to the two inhabitants in the room.

Harold was on the floor, clutching Bunnicula tightly and snoring loudly. It didn't long for the dog to fall asleep and Bunnicula seemed to be asleep as well. Chester sucked his teeth in aggravation.

As loyal and loving as he was, Harold couldn't exactly be called one dedicated to a task. He was easily distracted and his hyperactive energy made concentrating on one task at a time hard. Still, he had hoped to have him stay up _until_ midnight at least.

Grumbling, Chester made himself comfortable on the small couch, curling up. The only good thing about Harlod sleeping, was that **_Bunnicula_ ** was also asleep. The vampire had his eyes close and it looked to Chester that his chest was rising and falling in an even pattern. He didn't know if he should believe that the rabbit _was_ really asleep, but he did just to calm his nerves.

It had taken nearly four hours, several movies and a round of riveting chess and charades, but Bunnicula finally passed out. And all with the rabbit clinging to him every step of the way. Oh, Bunnicula was just in fine form tonight. He didn’t seem to hold _anything_ back.

He kept trying to hand Chester things - flowers, candy, records. He even tried to hand him several detached skulls of various sizes and shapes with a few still having meat and hair dangling from them.

Bunnicula learned to not try to give the more macabre gifts. For now at least. That wasn’t the worst part though. The worst was what he was saying. 

Not for the first or last time, he marveled at how an animal, who seemed didn’t even want to **_learn_ ** English, was extremely good at conveying his thoughts with no problem. Bunnicula was a right menace tonight. 

He was saying things that Harold was torn between childishly giggling into his paw or rearing back with a raging flush creeping up his nose. Harold assured the cat that Bunnicula wasn’t to him, but to the cat and he should be happy that he doesn’t know what the other is saying. It didn’t ease Chester as Harold thought it should.

The cat always hated it when others talked about him behind his back. Ever since Bunnicula forced his way into their lives, that feeling multiplied tenfold. And the fact that the dog seemed to take a small pleasure in these bouts of “passionate words” as he called them, made Chester mad. He had demanded, in a no nonsense voice, that Harold tell him what Bunnicula was saying. Harold tried to get him to reconsider, stating that he probably really didn’t want to know, but Chester was stubborn.

After a few minutes of translated declarations, perverse observations and the vampire’s dark magenta eyes, Chester wished he didn’t push Harold into telling him.

Coughing, the cat felt his body begin to warm despite himself. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Chester forced his mind to think about the problem at hand. Now was not the time for that kind of thinking with a dangerous vampire rabbit to subdue.

It was no easy task resisting the rabbit, especially with the strong desire to be close to Chester making him increasingly volatile with each minute that passed. And his gifts and words made the task harder than it honestly should. Bunnicula was always a handful, but **_this_ ** was too much.

Chester was starting to wonder how they could make it sunrise if even just four hours made them **_this_** exhausted.

“I can’t wait for this to be all over.” Chester sighed, a yawn breaking through his words. He ignored his slowly heating cheeks as he shook his head.

Somewhere, the clock chimed the hour. One hour before midnight.

Mina and Arthur had gone to bed hours ago. That was the difficult part; appearing that all was normal and well to Mina so she didn't suspect anything. Bedtime was sacred to them - cuddling together on Mina's small twin mattress as she slept, was something the dog and cat had done for years. It brought comfort and warmth to them, a sense of security that made them feel at ease during the night. 

When Bunnicula began to join in, it was like he filled a space between the three of them. He just fit in so seamlessly with little effort, much to Chester’s grudging disappointment at first. But it didn’t seem as though the rabbit would go anywhere anytime soon and the cat would never admit to actually enjoying the times Bunnicula’s small body pressed against his on the more colder, storm ridden nights. He would rather spend a night in a haunted mosulem.

But tonight, he would’ve been happy for the rabbit to ignore him like he usually did when it was bedtime. He clung to Chester like a baby monkey and the cat panicked a little. Didn’t Bunnicula realize that hanging on to Chester as tightly as he was wouldn’t draw Mina’s attention that something was up?

Mina did frown a little when Bunnicula ignored her entirely to nuzzle and hug against Chester, but it quickly disappeared as she had cooed at the pair. Apparently, she thought it was ‘beyond ridiculously adorable!’ of two of her pets cuddling close. 

After taking several embarrassing photos and cooing over them, she went to bed and all three waited for the telltale sounds of snoring before they left for the living room. Chester had to fight with everything he had to peel Bunnicula off of him.

He yawned, feeling his eyes droop in exhaustion. This whole day was just tiring in general. Chester suddenly shot up, shaking his head.

No. He couldn't fall asleep. Even with Bunnicula imprisoned in Harold's meaty forelegs, it wasn't safe to fall asleep. Who knew what kind of tricks the rabbit would pull just to get near him? 

But he was so tired...

Stretching languidly, the siamese cat let out another yawn. He picked up his abandoned catnip toy and began to absently chew on it.

 _I'm too wound up,_ He thought, shoulders relaxing as the catnip began to take effect. _After tonight, I'm gonna take a long vacation. Somewhere where it's open and_ **sunny** _all the time._

After daydreaming about sunny hills and warm white sands, the cat began to unwind. Purring, he batted at the toy, making it go up and down in the air. He caught it in his mouth and gnawed at it with renewed vigor. Suddenly he wasn't so tired anymore.

Letting out a purring chirp, Chester rolled around the couch, rumbling happily as he chewed and lashed at the toy with a predator's coyness. After a while he stopped, panting slightly as he clutched his toy in his jaws.

He let out a little laugh, his eyes bright. Oh, he definitely needed to do **_that_ **. It worked some of the stress out of his system. The sounds of Harold's snore brought Chester back from his adrenaline high and he blinked around the room.

Looking over at the slumbering pair, he noticed that the dog's paws were suddenly empty.

Spiting the toy out, Chester began to panic. His eyes rapidly gazed around the room, but he didn't see a single white hair anywhere. Bunnicula had vanished.

Where did he go now?! He went to leap off the couch, but a sudden blur collided against him and he fell back on the cushions. The cat looked up to find Bunnicula holding him down. He began to struggle helplessly as he opened his mouth to scream.

"Harold! Harol-," Bunnicula covered his mouth with his paw, frowning disapprovingly at the cat for a moment a smile crossed his lips. 

Deeply inhaling through his nose, Chester tried desperately to get the rabbit off of him, but it only made the vampire press him harder into the cushion. Again, Chester couldn’t help but marvel at the other's strength. For a small furball, he could hold his ground.

Cackling maniacally, the rabbit chattered as he petted the scared cat's head. Chester tried to move him away but Bunnicula held him steady, his grip tightening to the point of hurting the other. The bunny leaned forward and the siamese inhaled sharply.

Bunnicula's eyes were wide and all encompassing. They were so wide that Chester could see his reflection in them. The longer he stared into them, the more he felt ensnared by those purple orbs. They seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Chester never realized how pretty they were...

A sense of calm washed over him and he became limp as Bunnicula continued to pet and murmured at him in a soft, gentle voice.

The rabbit removed his paw from the cats mouth, but Chester didn't try to scream again. His eyes were glazed and vacant. Pliant. Humming in pleasure, Bunnicula gave a small chirp before planting his lips against the cats. The moment their lips touch, Bunnicula felt an electrical current run through him.

It was everything the rabbit thought it would be. Chester's mouth was warm and slack; inviting in its embrace. Bunnicula felt a slight irritation that the cat wasn't recuperating the kiss, but it soon passed. This wasn't an ideal first kiss he’d admit, but there were so few that were. There were other kisses to have in the future. Besides, they had all the time in the world to make up for it later. 

With that though, Bunnicula opened his mouth and pushed his tongue in the warm mouth beneath him, tasting and mapping out the cat with zealous glee.

Chester gasped and twitched under Bunnicula, but didn't push him away. How could he, with his mind clouded and far away; as though he was walking in dense fog. The vampire continued to kiss and plunder, only stopping when he started to hear the others heartbeat slow and the cat weakly batted at him as his breathing began to slow.

Removing his lips, the rabbit watched as his love struggled to regain his breath. He admired the now dark gold eyes, glazed and faraway. Bunnicula smirked at that. It meant that his hypnosis was working. Pleased with himself, he continued his examination. 

Eyes trailing lower, he noted the hint of pink tongue as the cat breathed through his mouth and the way his fur seemed to glisten with sweat. Bunnicula took a moment to savor the image before him, then his eyes traveled lower.

The cat's thin, elegant neck was espoused. His head was thrown back, displaying the column for the vampire's heavy gaze. Bunnicula hesitated.

He hasn't done this in years - not since his first decade as a fledgling. Vegetables and defensive biting were one thing, but actually sinking his teeth into flesh and seeking a vein...It made the rabbit falter.

What if he drank too deeply? He didn't want to hurt or turn the cat, but it's been so long since he's done this sort of thing. There was the chance of this going wrong...

Shaking those thoughts out of his mind, Bunnicula gathered his courage. It wasn't like he was going to take a lot or turn the cat. He just only needed a little bit and then he could move on with his plan to get the cat. The whole thing would last for less than five seconds and then it would be done. Just a small taste, just one.

And then they could start down the path of being happy. Of being _together_.

Still, Bunnicula made sure to gaze into Chester's eyes, noting that the dazed, vacant look in his eyes still remained. Leaning down, Bunnicula placed a tender kiss against the cat's lips. He felt them twitch against his, but he pulled away.

He murmured something to his beloved, but Chester didn’t stir. Not that he was expecting him to. Caressing the cats neck, the vampire unsheathed his fangs. He reared his head back, ready to strike, when something slammed him away. 

Bunnicula crashed against the tv, his body thudding to the ground. Head spinning and anger boiling inside, Bunnicula slammed a paw on the floor. 

He had been so **_close_ ** . Who would **_dare_ **-

Snarling, the rabbit looked up to see Harold shaking Chester out of his hypnosis. His body was curled protectively over the other and Bunnicula’s lip curled as he spat at the sight.

Of course. The damn **_dog_ **.

Harold was shaking the cat, his voice pitched in fear as he tried to wake the other up.

"Come on Chester. Wake up!" The dog slapped the cat across the face, hard.

That seemed to break the spell and Chester yelled as Harold hit him again.

"Harold stop!" He demanded and Harold sagged with relief. The cat seemed confused, looking around as if lost. Suddenly, he snapped his head towards the fallen rabbit and he let out a low hissed.Tears began to water on the corner of his eyes.

"I-Harold. He... **_he_ **-,"

The dog pulled Chester close, hugging in tightly. He ran a soothing hand down the others back as the cat sobbed quietly into his fur.

He had woken up just to see Bunnicula holding Chester down, his head down and close to the cats. Harold, in his panic, rushed over and threw the rabbit off his brother. Looking at Chester, he couldn't see any marks, but it didn't put Harold's mind at ease.

Turning around, he found Bunnicula snarling at him viciously as he held Chester to him. He hissed and chattered at the dog, making Harold frown at his language.

"I can't believe you were actually going to do that!" Harold frowned, taking a step to cover the cat from the others hungry gaze.The dog wagged a digit at the vampire who growled and snapped at it, making the dog quickly retract it. "Horrible spell or not, I won't let drink Chester's blood! That's going too far, Bunnicula!"

The rabbit took a menacing step forward; Harold to a step back. Without another word, Harold threw Chester over his shoulder and raced out the living room and to the basement door.

Behind him, he heard the vampire let out a roar of rage. Harold forced himself to run faster.

* * *

  
  
  


Bunnicula roared as he watched Harold run off with **_his_ ** Chester.

This was getting ridiculous. Now the dog was actively keeping Bunnicula away from his beloved? Whatever happened to loyalty? Harold was supposed to help **_him_ ** get Chester; **_not_ ** try to keep them apart. He couldn't believe that Harold was trying to muscle in on what was **_his_ **.

Eyes completely blood red, Bunnicula transformed his ears and took off into the air. He raced after the pair, reaching out with sharp claws to grab the screaming cat. But Harold must have known what he would do and turned sharply around and raced towards the kitchen. Bunnicula couldn't keep up and fell behind, spitting and screaming at the dog's retreating back.

Harold skidded on the hardwood floor before gaining his momentum. He panted as he ran through the house, determined. His plan was to get to the kitchen and run around; escaping Bunnicula and making a beeline to the front door. After that, he'll think of something - his main priority was keeping Chester safe.

Chester gripped onto Harold's shoulder tightly as they ran, hiding his face at a loud scream. His breathing was coming out in rapid short bursts, and a sob left his chest as air whooshed passed his fur. He just wanted this to end.

They just made it into the kitchen, only for Bunnicula to crash into them.

Losing his balance, Harold fell, his earlier injury flaring as he landed wrong. Chester was catapulted on the kitchen isle, his hip clipping the edge of it before he skidded across and fell back onto the floor.

Groaning, Chester tried to get up, to try to get to Harold, but Bunnicula landed right in front of him. Eyes widening in fear, Chester tried to back away, but the rabbit shot his arm out too fast for him to react.

Bunnicula forcefully tugged at Chester's collar, bringing him close. He began ranting in the cat's face; hissing and spit flying everywhere. He couldn’t believe that the cat was **_still_ ** trying to get to the dog. After everything Bunnicula had done tonight, he thought the cat had finally gotten a clue by now. Why was he so damn stubborn?!

Chester looked on, eyes wide and heart pounding in fear. Chester's scent, heightened and tainted by the stench of fear, was dizzying and Bunnicula felt himself get lost in the scent. It made his eyes dilate to slits as he brought the struggling cat closer so he could breathe it in. A deep, dark rumbling sound emerged from his throat as he rubbed his nose against the cat's neck, letting out a shuddering groan as the other shivered and jumped at his touch.

He was once again violently pulled away from his beloved. Bunnicula snarled at the large hound, continuing to hold Chester's collar in a death grip. Chester made a choking noise and Bunnicula gave a distracted pet to the cats head as he stared hatefully at Harold. 

The dog had grabbed him by his sides, but when he noticed that the rabbit didn't let go of Chester, he dropped him in fear of strangling the cat. Bunnicula growled.

How dare this dumb mutt try to keep him away from **_his_ **Chester. Bunnicula felt another growl escape him, this one low and as animalistic as any he emitted before. He heard Chester gasp beneath him and the sound of the cats heart picking up tempo enticed the vampire as his fangs extended in response.

Seeing the elongated fangs, Chester began to struggle anew, clawing at his red collar. Accidently nicking his neck made the blood bubble up to the surface and the rabbit let out a low, guttural moan as the scent of it hit him. Harold jerked the rabbit back, looming over him in a defensive position. His face contorted in a steely expression as he stared down at the rabbit.

"Let him go, Bunnicula. Right. **_Now_ **." The hound barked, his voice raising. He stared down the rabbit, ears going back at Chester's soft whimpers filled the empty space.

Bunnicula glared hatefully at the dog. Somewhere deep down he knew that Harold was a friend, but the fact that he kept butting in and keeping him from being close to his beloved, filled the rabbit with a white hot burning rage.

If he **_really_ ** was his friend, then Harold would know that he **_needed_ ** to be close to Chester. To smell him, hear him; taste his heartbeat against his tongue.

He **_needed_** it. **_He needed Chester_**.

His undead soul sang for him.

Grunting, Bunnicula hissed as he pulled on the collar, making Chester fall on top of him. Chester felt the air leave his lungs as he was manhandled to be cradled in the rabbits arm, his head forced back. Feeling long upper canines, drag against his junction between his neck and shoulder, he froze, body stiffening in fright. He shivered and let out a loud sob.

What came out next from Bunnicula was gurttualed and low, but the intention behind it was as clear as a funeral bell.

" **_Mine_ **,"

Harold felt his face pale in horror as he looked at the rabbit. Fangs exposed, ears turned into leathery bat wings and slitted pupils stared at him in heated iris' so dark they were almost black. His eyes were that of a wild animal, large and soulless as they glared at him in muted rage. The vampire seemed more imposing, even with a cat dangling over his entire body like a ridiculously large ragdoll.

In all the time they spent together, Harold had never really felt **_fear_ ** towards Bunnicula. He never saw the need to - the undead rabbit was fun and silly; always up for a prank or a midnight spooky adventure. Chester had tried to get him to see the _‘danger’_ many times, but the dog refused to listen.

For all his scariness, Bunniula **_never_ ** brought out the hounds fight or flight instincts.

But for the first time in a long time, they emerged from the back of his psyche, rearing and roaring with indignation at the thought of **_prey_ ** to cause this fear that was trying to overcome his entire body. It made his lip curl slightly and his body stiffen in response.

So, when Bunnicula let out another guttural growl, Harold was surprised to find himself responding to it. While the rabbits were intimidating in their own right, his was more so. It sounded like the engine of a truck and Harold pulled back his lips to reveal sharp fangs of his own.

His answering growl seemed to incite something.

Bunnicula seemed to become a different animal. Removing his hold on Chester, Bunnicula pushed him away. The cat fell to the ground and scrambled away, panting as he rubbed his neck and shoulder from where the rabbit was panting into it. He grimaced at the slightly damp fur, but he paid it to mind as he stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. Harold stepped forward and Bunnicula matched to meet him.

The dog and rabbit began to circle each other, the sounds of growling and hissing permitting the silence. Chester continued to back away until his back hit the pantry. Seconds seemed to crawl by as the two predators circled around each other, a weird, archaic dance that only they seemed to know: When one abruptly changed directions, the other met it. When one moved forward, the other moved backward before advancing. Snapping of jaws and clicking on nails were met in kind,

It was weird and chaotic. Chester couldn't take his eyes off it. Suddenly, as if one they froze, bodies rigid with barely suppressed energy.

For a moment, there was a stifling silence. Chester could hear nothing but his rapidly beating heart against his chest as he stayed still, afraid to move.

And then, everything went into motion.

The two clashed together and the sound of their bodies colliding was so loud that it made Chester jump. Harold's vicious barking drowned out Bunnicula's outraged cries, as they rolled around the floor, toppling chairs that were in their way. Fur and smatters of blood through into the air but the two paid it no mind as they tore into each other like two apex predators.

At some point, they collided against the fridge and Bunnicula used its door to slam against Harold's face, making his snout bleed. Harold backed away, pain overflooding his senses as he clutched his nose. The rabbit took this time to pilfer the confines of the fridge to grab vegetables to drain and regain his energy, before the dog grabbed his legs and threw him away from it.

The growls and barks continued to fill the air as Chester fumbled to open the pantry cabinet, eyes opened as far as they could go as the savagery continued to unfold in front of him. Finally getting it, he sharply turned around to get in to hide and pretend and **_pray_ ** that this was all a dream, that **_this wasn't happening_ ** \- when he heard a loud, painfilled yelp. He froze and despite his better judgement, turned slightly to look over his shoulder.

Harold had collapsed to the ground. Chester felt his heart stop.

The giant, dumb dog was on his side, breath shallow as he seemingly tried to get back up on his paw. He was shaking, fur matted with sweat and blood and he was panting heavily; taking shallow breaths as though he couldn't properly get enough in.

In front of him, Bunnicula was also panting, but he stood tall and towered over the much larger dog, snapping something at him, before he did something that made the blood drain from Chester's face.

Bunnicula bent down and with the efficiency of a true predator, he began sucking the spiritual energy out from the dog. His aura was a pale, bright blue and Chester felt his stomach drop and quiver as the rabbit continued to feed. The cat clutched his chest, eyes bulging out of his skull as he watched Bunnicula drain Harold.

The dog's feeble struggle began to weaken and he became disturbingly still, the rising and falling from his side becoming slow but still shallow. Soon, his eyes closed with a small, whimpering whine.

Seeing Bunnicula feed on Harold - seeing him **_take_ ** his energy- snapped something in Chester. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Abandoning the cabinet door, Chester ran.

Rushing out the kitchen, the cat rapidly blinked his eyes to get the tears out of his vision. He didn’t succeed and he crashed against a small table. Something shattered as it hit the floor but Chester ignored it as he raced upstairs and up into the attic. He didn’t stop, knowing that if he did then Bunnicula would catch him.

Making it to the second floor, the cat made a jumping leap to the attic door, opening it. The sound of the attic door thudding against the carpeted floor might’ve woken up the humans, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Scurrying up, Chester pulled the stairs and door after him and there he sat, arms holding his legs as he rocked back and forth.

As he sat there, the scene from the kitchen unfolded in his mind again in disgustingly vivid detail and Chester huddled in the crook of his arm and cried.

  
  


* * *

The sound of the crash made Bunnicula stop. He paused, blinking toward where the cat was just seconds ago. The blue aura had gone back to Harold, but the dog didn't stir.

There was a slight wheezing sound emitted from the fallen canine, but that was about it. Bunnicula looked around for Chester, calling out for him in the silence. When he didn’t receive an answer, he growled darkly, the red bleed into his eyes again as he saw no sign of his beloved. 

Must he always be so difficult? Even now, when they were so close to finally becoming one?

Bunnicula stepped away from Harold, intending to go off in search for his wayward love, when a noise upstairs made his ears twitch and pivot.

"-as that?"

Eyes glowing a sickening reddish violet, the vampire sneered. Using his supernatural powers, he shifted his paws to be more elongated and sharp and placed them in the cooling puddle of blood. Behind him, Harold let out a wheezing whimper, but Bunnicula paid him no mind. He had to do this quickly, or else Mina would catch him in the act.

He began to make a trail from the body to the window and phased through to the otherside. With a quick kick, he broke it, sending shards of glass inside the house. Hopping down, he turned on the sink and washed the blood off his paws before hopping back to the floor.

With that part done, he went over to Harold, who whined and went silent. Bunnicula paused, the red ebbing away slightly as he looked dispassionately at the other. It soon returned and with a deep growl he passed the dog. 

That would teach him to get in the way.

Placing himself just to the side and under one of the chairs that didn’t turnover, Bunnicula watched as the light from the upstairs hallway flickered on and he heard the pounding of feet make their way to him. Forcing himself to focus, he heard the one distinct heartbeat that he knew anywhere.

Bunnicula smiled.

  
  
  


"Soon, my love. Very soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: removed a bit of the last of the chapter to have a good flow for the next one. It'll be posted in the next one sorry about that.
> 
> I'm actually trying make magic lore in this? Oh my
> 
> Ok...so I lied about this ending at part two. 
> 
> This damn story is getting longer the more I write and honestly, I'm not complaining(kinda sorta). I guess I've been gearing to write something for so long that it has latched onto this story like a gator doing a death roll. So now it'll end when it ends, I have no control over this now. Surprise! Buckle up kids, we're gonna be here for a minute.
> 
> I also want to say, that I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! It makes me smile when I get kudos notification for this story. I was honestly worried about posting it because the fandom it small and the fanfics are few and far inbetween. Hopefully that'll change.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a comment or kudos if you want. And I'll catch ya'll on the flip side.

**Author's Note:**

> 8_bit_britt  
> Fanart 'Passion Fruit Panic': https://www.deviantart.com/8-bit-britt/art/Passion-Fruit-Panic-680863777  
> AMV Dracula: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXJ2AD8Ty-4


End file.
